Little Runaway
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: Tracey Downz, A 9 year old girl with a sad past gets more than she bargains for when she runs away and is kidnapped by two paedophiles, she escapes to Haddonfield on the worst day of the year...Halloween. Better than it sounds, rated K  for now, R&R thnx
1. The Start

Little Runaway

The Start

Hi, my name is Tracey Downz yes with a 'Z' I am 9 years old, what I am about to tell you is the story of my life, from the day I ran away to the day that I met a very good friend, you can believe me or not but, its my story and I intend to tell it.

It all started the day I found out that I was moving away, I was terrified, and the best part was that my mum had a new boyfriend already...she only split up 2 years ago and now she was married again, it sickened me, I didn't want to move or call this guy dad, he wasn't my father!

"Tracey come and meet Hue he will be living with us"

My mother called on me, I refused to come down, my mother eventually had to come up and get me, I was screaming as she dragged me from **my** room, she said that I had to be a big girl now and big girls don't cry...Hue told me I only had 12 days to get ready, but I would never be ready...because...i was going to runaway...

I looked everywhere for my camping kit, my tooth brush, my teddy, everything that I would need, including my pink bunny slippers and matching PJ's, and the final thing I needed...was food, I packed up most of my cookie's, sandwiches and apples, the only thing I was missing was my blue rabbit, that my real father Keith had gave me, I slept with it every night, I could not forget him, never!

I went down to my mum and asked her.

"Mummy where is Blue?"

I was 3 when I named him, sue me!

"I, uh, threw him out, I thought you were old enough to live without him, besides, look what Hue got you"

She said boredly then produced a puppy, stuffed, of course, my mum was allergic to dogs, pity, I wanted an Akita...i took it and threw it in the bin, my mum looked at me with a stern glare.

"Now you listen to me miss tantrum! I know you don't like the idea of Hue as a dad, frankly, neither do I but, our budget has hit rock bottom! Do you want to go to an orphanage Tracey! Do you?"

She shouted, I whimpered and shook my head, she hugged me

"I'm sorry...but you'll be a lot happier...trust me"

She smiled as she walked away, it was at that moment that I realised what I was doing, I felt awkward, tense and mostly scared, but, I couldn't stay with Hue...he gave out a very bad aurora and I would not stay with him, I couldn't abandon my real dad...even if he was dead...I would never abandon him...never...

"Tracey, are you hungry?"

Hue shouted, in his Irish voice, I shouted no.

"Come on, I got bacon and eggs"

He called again, did he not know what no meant!

"No Hue, I'm good!"

I said

"Call me daddy"

He laughed as he made the breakfast, I barfed, I'd rather call a monkey daddy than him!,i decided that, it was better to wait until nightfall to run, because, lets face it, Britain was quiet at night, well in my town it was and, the closet place would be Glasgow, so I had quite a night ahead, I went to my room and got my PSP out, I downloaded the map of Glasgow into it, so I knew where to go, before you ask, I have a photogenic mind, so yeah...I ate some of my tuna sandwich, I realised that I had not come out of my room all day, except to ask my mum that question, I otherwise had secluded myself to my room, I stared out of the window, it was a red sky, I said a little prayer.

"Red sky, oh red sky, deliver me safely till morning is nigh, protect me from earth's sins, so that in the end I win, may god have mercy if I lie, Amen"

I prayed, my father, real father, had told me that if you always praise god, then he will deliver you from evil to safety, I don't know if it's true but, if my dad said so...then it must be true! I looked at my kitty watch it was approaching 6:00 still too early, I was bored so I went on the net, something caught my eyes it was you tube, there was a murderer on the loose, that scared me, but, it wasn't here it was in London, it was a good thing I was only running away to the park in Glasgow, there was a big children's park, so I would stay there, for as long as it took my mum to realise how much she had been so air headed that she never asked me about anything! She even threw out my most cherished possession! How could she! She had no right to!

My stomach rumbling broke me out of my trance

"I'm hungry"

I mumbled as I wandered down to find I was alone

"Mummy? Hue?"

The house was silent, I was a little nervous but I took it as the best time to begin my venture, I grabbed some chicken and walked out, there was a cool wind blowing, so that was relaxing, I looked at my map, so I was in Motherwell and needed to get to Glasgow, ok...I pinpointed the park in and smiled, it was only 2 miles, I grabbed my bike and pedalled, I know what your thinking, she's just a little kid, how can she know? Well trust me, I have lived her most of my life and when my real daddy had me, he took me EVERYWHERE I remembered it all thanks to my good memory, so that helped, I was so busy praising myself that I didn't see where I was going and went onto the road, as a car was coming, they pulled to a halt and hut my bike, I was knocked unconscious...

It must have been a good few hours, because when I woke up I wasn't at the park, I was in a truck, I froze, two men were driving, questions flew through my mind.

_What are they going to do with me? Will I die? Will they let me go? Will they-_

I was cut off by the boot opening, I curled into a ball and never moved

They began to talk

"What will we do! Child murder will surely earn us life!"

the first man said

"You numb nut she is obviously sleeping! She is breathing!"

He said pointing to my small laboured breathing form

"Oi! Kid, wake up!"

The blond haired first man yelled, I yelped

"P-Please don't kill me!"

I whimpered

"We're not going to kill you"

The black haired second man soothed

"We're not?"

The blond said receiving a clout on the head

"No, we ah, just want to to play"

He smiled, I didn't like that sound of that...he pinned me down and I froze, his blue eyes scanned me as if analysing me, I struggled and kicked him, he hut me and I panicked even more, I spat at him and he released me, I shot out of the van, we were close to the station, I saw a cattle train open, I had no choice, I dove in just as it close, the last thing I saw was the man, with blond hair, staring at me with venomous eyes...

I travelled on the train for a good 10 days, but still I couldn't help but feel like something...someone was watching me as I slept, on the 4th night I found this out, the black haired man had stowed away and spied on me, when the train opened, I ran to the first town I saw...

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Ok here is the beginning of one child's tragic struggle to cope with her collapsing life

When she is kidnapped and alone in a new world...

Who can she turn to?

Bye and don't forget to read and review

See ya

I don't own anything except for Tracey Downz and other characters you don't recognize


	2. The House

Little Runaway

The House

I had been running for a good few hours, I managed to give the black haired man the slip, I was very hungry and very tired, I looked around, there had to be somewhere I could rest, even momentarily, just to get the energy in my legs back, I looked terrible, my light brown hair was streaked with and and grease, my stockings were cut and I had a gash on my neck, so I was the picture of bad health, I saw a medical office and ran to it.

"Help me there is a bad man chasing me!"

I cried, I looked in the glass and saw him

"Oh god no!"

I began to cry as I ran harder, the black haired man hot on my trail, I looked around at many of the warm houses and my luck behold, there was one, just around the corner at 466, Lampkin Lane I laughed in relief as I ran at full speed towards the road, I saw an old man and he gave me a funny look but I ignored him and ran, it was almost dark so I dove into a bush and held my breath, the man looked for me and then after a few more minutes gave up, I was starving by now, I saw the road 466 Lampkin Lane and ran to it, I had no choice the lights had gone off and, the man could strike at any moment...I ran in...

Deep inside the house...

The Shape lay motionless...he felt a presence in his house but was unsure, it was fearful and alone, he stood without a sound, he looked around without emotion as he got up, whatever the thing that was in his house was a pest that would not exist for long...

The Shape went over to the doll with blood on it and removed his knife, he had some exterminating to do...

With Tracey

I was starving to death, I looked around, it was sad to say the least, but as my father told me, that if god offers you a blessing don't question it! And if a vacant house in the middle of the night isn't a blessing, then I don't know what is! Anyway there was a huge living room, a kitchen and heck even a basement and bathroom, if this is the ground floor, I can't wait to see the 1st floor!, I looked in the fridge, ewww a dead rat!, it had no head, gross! I decided to eat one of my sandwiches, I pulled out a chair, it was too hard, my jeans were now wet from the tomato juice on the seat, I tried the second one, it was too weak and collapsed.

The Shape heard a clatter from upstairs, this was worrying him, who had gotten in and who had the nerve to wreck his stuff! He very slowly began walking up.

I finally found a seat that was comfy, I just realised, I played out the scenes of Goldilocks and the three bears, but bears don't live in houses, that's dumb! I ate my sandwich and cleaned my hands, the water was brown, this house needed a do over! I may be only a kid but I know dirty and this is dirty!

"I'm sleepy.."

I mumbled as I walked up, my legs were aching and my lids were drooping and my stomach was still aching, I arrived at the first room, the bed was too hard, I almost broke my back jumping on it, so now I was limping, I tried the second room, the bed was too soft, I almost suffocated myself when I sat down, it scared me, I tried the final room and low behold, it was perfect, Oh i did it again! now all I need is the bear, but thankfully there are none! I began to eat my chicken sandwich...

The Shape looked at his kitchen and almost lost it, his furniture was destroyed, there was a trail of crumbs leading to the stairs, he flexed his knife as he walked towards the stairs, hell bent on killing this pest...

I was upstairs in the room cuddling my teddy, I was suddenly hut with the realisation of what I had done and had been through...i ran away was kidnapped and may never see my mummy again...i wanted my daddy and mummy, I began to cry, what if I never saw them again? I miss them so much, I wish I never ran from home, why didn't I face my fears? Oh yeah...Hue...that's why...

"Mummy...I miss you..."

I whimpered as I closed my eyes letting sleep take me...

The Shape was in his mothers room, someone had been in here and dented the boards, he fixed them up, the photo of him and her had been knocked over, o he fixed it, he looked to see if anything else was a miss and shut the door with a thud.

I heard a noise but brushed it off.

Next the shape checked his sisters room, the bed had been slept in, and judging from the crumbs...it was recent, who would dare to wreck his house! Who had the gall! No the nerve to enter his house and do this, it had to be a complete and utter tough faced teenager!

The Shape took one last glance before slamming the door, the little rat that was in his house will have its day when he catches it!

I was wide awake now, I heard the door slam and the other door slowly creaking open, I fell out of the bed and limped under the bed, I held my breath, fear in place now. Why didn't I stay in the house? I could have waited for my mummy and then left for a new life...but it wasn't with daddy...oh I don't know its too late now I'm in this strange alien world at the hands of a stranger...who...may or may not let me leave...

The only thing I could do was watch as the image of boots walked towards where I was cowering...

Oh this is a shame...

Poor Tracey all she wanted to do was teach her neglectful mother a lesson, but it turns out its her thats learning the lesson

' Never runaway when your mother is out'

Who is this shape?

Will she escape?

And what about the man chasing her?

R&R


	3. The Man

Little Runaway

The Man

I lay in fear watching the man with big lead boots walk towards me, I kept my breath held, he stood beside the bed, I prayed it wasn't the same man who chased me, if it was I was a goner...he stood there for a long time before sitting down, it was a good thing I crawled forward, he dropped a knife with blood on it, I almost gasped, my daddy told me when I was young that if I saw a man with a knife, never to go near him, what do I do? I can't go out, but I wish I could see who this is...

The Shape looked around, as he walked to his bed, someone had been in here and whoever it was left their toy...well...he'd give them it...on their death bed, until that time, he would keep it, The Shape looked at the small blue teddy, it was a rabbit, odd...why would a biker carry such a unmanly-like item? It made no sense, so he lay on his bed holding the item in his hand, still pondering this...

I felt his position change, I had to decide, I could...

wait until he leaves

Listen to see if he is asleep

I chose the latter, if he senses me, he would wait till I leave...

"I miss you mummy..."

I whispered, as I curled up under the bed, I had another problem...

"I'm getting hungry..."

I panicked, what if my tummy rumbled, that would be me!, ok calm down Tracey...you can do this you can-I froze, the air went cold, I saw a hand slink down on the floor, I closed my eyes, nothing touched me, I peeped my right eye open, phew, he was just getting...his...knife...uh oh...I almost screamed as the knife came crashing through the bed, it barely missed me, my tears were rolling down, but I never whimpered, luckily he was only checking and he laid down again, I waited for a good few minutes before I plucked up the courage, I slipped down, as if I would go out the side. I looked at the man, he wore a mask, with dark holes, I was so tempted to go and touch him, but no I just stared, without realising, I was actually walking up to him, his chest was rising and falling, he must have been asleep, he was clutching my teddy, I walked around to the other side, I gazed on his mask, it was simple enough, a white mask with two black eye holes, he almost looked kind of cute...I reached out to get my teddy when he grabbed me I screamed and struggled to get free, he just looked at me, I was completely and utterly vulnerable...

The Shape was relaxed until he felt the presence again...he opened his eyes, and saw the distorted shape of a person so he grabbed it in curiosity, the small creature was struggling like a fly in a web, he tightened his grip and she cried even more, it was very unlikely that anyone lived enough to view him in his prime, he grabbed his knife and pointed it at her.

I saw him grab his knife and I cried even harder

"PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS I WANT MY DADDY, PLEASE"

I cried, why did my father have to leave? Why? Why! WHY? If he hadn't maybe I wouldn't have ran away and maybe I would be with mummy like a family, but now I'm here at the mercy of a killer, I was so scared. I saw the puddle on the floor, I couldn't cry any more, my face was all red and puffy, my head ached and I felt sick, the man still held me and I thought he was going to keep me there all night, but he shocked me by picking me up and sitting me on the bed, I called out in a small voice.

"Thank you..."

I said but he never said anything just walked away, I spent that night thanking god for everything he gave me, life, a house, my mummy, life mostly because, if I wasn't meant to live that man would have killed me there and now, I don't know if I will live much longer or if the man will harm me...all I know for sure is...

My life will never be the same...

Oh my poor Tracey...

What will this man do to her?

Will she live?

Will she just be another victim?

Or

Will The Shape spare her?

R&R


	4. Breakfast with the Man

Little Runaway

Breakfast with the Man

I never slept at all last night, I couldn't not with that killer out there...then again he DID spare me...for now...but at least he wasn't the black haired man...speaking of him...where was he-WHAT AMI SAYING! I don't give a flying monkey about him! All that matters is staying alive...and a big problem is arising...I'm as thin as a post, I can either wait until the man came back...or I can- wait where is my back pack? It has all my food in it, oh I'm so hungry, I made my decision, I got up and went to the door, I opened it gently, no one was there so I walked down the stairs, I saw my back pack and dashed over only to be caught in a net, I sighed as the man came over, I gave an innocent smile.

"Heh heh...Hi?"

I laughed as he undid the net and lift me over his shoulder, I got a fright and yelped when he held onto his knife but he shook his head and I breathed in relief, I saw him carrying me to the stairs and I began to struggle he was getting impatient but I had to tell him if not I would starve.

"Please Mr. Killer I'm starving I was running from a bad man, please let me eat? I'm nothing but bones."

I begged, he froze and put me down, I lifted my torn top that showed nothing but ribs,he stroked them gently and tilted his head like a puppy, he retracted his hand and made a follow gesture, so I followed.

The Shape was confused to say the least, why was a creature as small as this so skinny? Did her mother not feed her? And what was this about her running from a bad man, it wasn't him? Was it? He would have to make this clear when they sat down.

I sat at the rusty table and watched him cook, he was really good, if I ever got home then I had quite the story to tell everyone, 'The Girl who made friends with a Killer' ha like anyone will believe a nine year old kid...but...I am curious to what he is making...

The Shape concentrated on the sparks of the frying pan, it had been years since he used this, but he guessed it was paternal instinct or something like that, the little thing was a thin as anything and he could not let that stand! He may be a killer but he doesn't like child abuse...like the abuse he had to suffer...but he was still wary, who was this child? And why was she here, all this and more is what he wanted to know...

I watched him come over and place food on my side, but he never ate, I looked at him but when he looked at me I looked at my food, it was bacon and eggs...green bacon and eggs, I took a big brave gulp and opened my mouth, I put the bacon in my mouth and...it wasn't bad...it turned out the green stuff was spinach, I laughed.

The Shape watched the small creature dig in and couldn't help but smile under his mask, she really was dying of hunger, it made him feel happy inside his cold chest.

"Do you want some Mr. Killer?"

She asked innocently, The Shape shook his head, she copied his head tilt

"You sure, I mean it's the best thanks I could offer"

She smiled, he still said no so she shrugged and ate more of his food

The Shape was content with himself but he remembered the original reasons he had made this little one food in the beginning.

I looked at him and he seemed in thought, I decided now to ask my questions.

"Um...what's your name?"

I asked timidly, he tilted his head

"Is it Boogeyman?"

I whimpered, I remember my friend Tony telling me about the Boogeyman

He shook his head No

I breathed in relief

"Do you live here all by yourself? Mr. Killer?"

I guessed

He nodded a sad yes

"Oh...I'm sorry...well if you want to know, my name is Tracey"

I said, his head shot up and it scared me, had I said too much, my dad always called me a little cat and curiosity killed the cat, IS HE GING TO KILL ME?

"A-Are you going to kill me?"

I whimpered

He nodded yes

I began to cry, I didn't want to die, I was only nine, I still had my whole life to look forward to!

"Why do you want to kill me?"

I asked still whimpering

He looked at the small creature again, she was nothing more than a child, a small defenceless child, he looked at her again and shook his head

"You don't want to?"

I asked, he nodded

"If you want...I can tell you why I came here?"

I suggested, he nodded

"Well, for starters my name is Tracey Downz, I'm 9 years old and I was running away from home."

He gave me a look

"My mummy was neglectful always getting boyfriends...she even touched the thing I cherished most, I can't remember what my dad's last name was, but I doubt it matters, I ran away and got kidnapped, there was a man chasing me so I had to run in here, he was going to do bad things to me...you aren't going to do that...are you?"

I told the whole truth, he looked sorry

"Can I try to guess your name?"

I asked, he was puzzled but nodded

"Ok...does it begin with...M?"

I asked he nodded I clapped my hands

"I had an uncle that began with M...but mummy never mentioned him, I only had one picture of him."

The Shape was now rigid, the mark burned badly, this little child couldn't be related to him!

"My uncles name was Michael"

The Shape grabbed his knife under the table

"Is your name Michael?"

I asked innocently, he lunged at me and I screamed, I ran from him, what did I do? I was only asking, I was going to say I didn't know what his last name was, why was he mad at me? What had I done, that doesn't matter, I have to escape- ah! He slashed my arm! I'm bleeding, I have to get out, I ran to the attic, there was no way out, I had to jump

SMASH

I jumped out of the window and fell in the mud, it was raining and thunder was banging of the ground, I was terrified, I should have known better than to trust a killer, they are like cats, unpredictable, I ran with tears in my eyes, I saw the park, lightning hut the slide, everywhere I looked I saw him, I decided to run to the house of mirrors, not the best but I'll be dry.

Michael looked around he saw the girl run away from him, he was furious, how could he have another niece and not know about her! Whoever her father was must have moved away from Haddonfield to keep her safe! He could not believe how stupid he had been, showing her kindness! But now that she is better she will betray him, well not if he could stop her!

I sat cowering in the mirror house, god must have been angry at me, why else would he have sent that man after me? Oh no, not him! I cried, I saw the man who chased me, he smiled and ran after me, I cried and cried.

"Please leave me alone, I have two people trying to catch me"

I cried harder, he wasn't fazed just kept running after me, I was growing tired, I saw the entrance and breathed a sigh of relief, but someone stepped into the house of mirrors, it was Michael, I looked back and forth helplessly, one side wanted me dead, the other side wanted me hurt.

It was like they were the dogs and I was the chew toy...

Oh poor kid...

She is in a fickle now isn't she

Which man will get her?

Who will win this fight?

And

Will little Tracey survive?

R&R

Byes


	5. Fight For Life

Little Runaway

Fight for Life

I was standing there helplessly, which side could I turn to? There was Michael but he was unpredictable or the man who chased me here...I DON'T KNOW this is too hard, I could ask them to stop but...no...they won't listen, I decided to slink away into the mirrored room.

"So you are the infamous Myers?"

The black haired man said

Michael nodded

"And heh my trap worked, getting that kid was easy enough"

The man laughed, Michael realised THIS was the man Tracey had been running from

"Tell me, do you know who's kid she is?"

The man snorted, Michael shook his head

"Your nephew, Steven"

The man laughed, Michael couldn't believe it, Steven, his last blood relative, he murdered him, how could-the little bitch of his escaped! That's how no wonder, he couldn't find her! Well the curse will end when that girl dies.

"Tell me, do you really believe in that curse?"

The man asked

Michael nodded

"Well, here's a secret...its fake, my cousin is Thorn, he made the curse up to trick pussy's like you into order, you killed your family for nothing!"

I couldn't believe my ears...he was my uncle Michael? He couldn't be...I saw the man lunge at him and stab him, Michael twisted his arm around, the black haired man stabbed his leg and kicked him on the hand knocking his knife down, I was confused and yet a strange feeling absorbed me, while the man was kicking my uncle I snuck over to the knife, it was as if I had a power, I lifted the knife up and walked over to the man, I raised it.

"GET OFF MY UNCLE!"

I screamed as I stabbed him in the back, he released him and I continued to stab

"LEAVE MY UNCLE ALONE YOU MEANIE!"

I cried as I thrust the blade harder into him until he stopped moving, I stared wide eyed and scared at what I had just done...I killed someone...

"I-I'm a killer..."

I whimpered as I looked at my now bloody hands, I dropped the knife an quivered, I crawled into a ball and shook madly, what will happen to me? I would get sent away, my uncle will kill me...all I know is that I would not be the same, I felt someone pick me up it was the old man, he glared at Michael.

"Is it not enough to murder your family but now you try to kill this girl?"

He growled

Michael stared uncaring at him

"N-No don't hurt him...HE'S MY UNCLE"

I screamed, freeing myself and running to my uncles leg, the old man stared confused as did Michael, I squeezed his leg tightly, the old man attempted to go over but I cried making it clear I didn't want him near me, I don't know what came over me but all I knew was that at this moment I needed my family and my psychotic killer uncle was the closest thing to family at this time...

At this moment all I really wanted was a hug...

The old man looked from me to Michael.

"Michael...is this true? Is she really your niece?"

the old man asked

Michaels mind was going haywire

'Oh my god, is this really happening, a nine year old girl believes that I'm her uncle! She even killed to save me! This is not real, what do I do!'

He thought mentally as he felt the feeling in his leg go numb, his niece was stronger than she looked...

"Uncle Michael...please let me stay with you..."

I begged, he looked taken aback and then looked at the old man as if to say

'What should I do?'

He asked mentally, the old man smiled

"Give her what she wants Michael"

He said

Michael sighed as he looked at the sobbing child on his leg.

I looked up at him tears running down my cheeks, he nodded a yes to my question and I buried my face in his trouser leg, happy that he was letting me stay.

"Thank you...Uncle...Michael..."

I cried harder, making his leg wet

Michael stared at the old man

'Why?'

He asked mentally

"She needs a friend Michael...and your the only thing she has now..."

he said as he walked away leaving Michael to stare at him confusedly, what Michael didn't know was that he had place a small recorder in Tracey's hair.

"Perhaps there is still some human in him after all..."

the old man mused as he walked to his car

Michael lifted his new little niece up and started to walk home, he had the strangest feeling that after today...

His life was about to get a lot more interesting...

As for his new niece...

Only the future could tell...

Oh this is interesting!

Michael has been forced into looking after Tracey, who is in fact his secret niece hidden to protect her.

Will Michael keep to his word?

Will Tracey live through it?

And

Will she ever see her mummy again?

R&R

to see


	6. A little hope

Little Runaway

Day 1 – Accidents Happen

In Motherwell...

"Tracey are you-"

Mrs Downz stopped seeing the house empty, he drunk boyfriend came in

"Where is that little cunt?"

He said drunk, Mrs Downz slapped him

"Don't you DARE call my daughter that you filthy tongued mongrel! Get out of here! GET OUT!"

She screamed, in anger

"Damn crazy bitch!"

He sneered as he stormed out, a moment later, he passed out, Mrs Downz looked upstairs and found her child's room empty, she broke down in tears at her stupidity, how could she just abandon her baby girl? It was that idiot Hue's fault! She regretted divorcing Steve, who gave a shit if Michael lived, she was safer with Steve, it was better than hiding and trying to marry rich men, it wasn't a life either, not for Tracey..but she was gone now...what could she do?

"I...I'm getting my baby back!"

she said determined as she went out of the house and into the street, she then was sent back in by the rain.

"When the weather isn't so bad..."

She went up to her daughters room and looked at her stuff, it was all about Steven

"Oh Tracey..."

her mother sighed as she picked up the photo of her daughter, she then noticed a black and white photo, when she saw who it was her insides grew very cold, the photo fell in slow motion, on the back said.

_I'll be watching you, Michael_

It couldn't be...

"Michael...is...alive..."

That's when the sickening thought struck her

' If he is alive...Tracey is in trouble...'

She realised, after that she ran out of the house despite the rain, if that maniac was alive...and her baby was out there, only one would live...

And that one...

She prayed...

Was Tracey...

Mrs Downz ran to the police station

"Hello I'd like to report a kidnap!"

she said frantically as she explained her daughter's description

"Mm...nope, no one of that desc has-"

Mrs Downz interupted

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY! MY CHILD HAS GONE MISSING AND YOU JUST TURN MY CASE DOWN!"

She screamed

"Miss calm down, please"

the officer pleaded but she stormed out, if the law wouldn't help her...she would do it herself

even if it meant jail...

her baby was missing...

and that's all the evidence she needed!

Awe her mother does care...

What she doesn't realise is that Tracey is with the man in the photo...

Will she find Tracey?

Or will Trace stay a memory forever?

R&R

THANKS


	7. Life With Michael

Little Runaway

Day 1- Sympathy

It was late when Michael arrived home with Tracey, who bye now was asleep, he had the strong urge to smother her, make it look accidental, but that wretched man would get him back into that sanatorium and he did NOT want that! He had no choice...Tracey had to live...until the old man gave up and then, bye bye Tracey! As for now...he had to feed, clothe...and if need be...love her...that thought scared him...he had no one for 17 years...

' This is going to be one long week '

He thought with a dreary sigh as he felt his niece stir, she mumbled a weak

"Mummy..."

Michael didn't know who her mother was, but she ought to be ashamed, letting such a young child run from her, Steven sure could pick them, that was the side he hated, he could pick the most ditzy women on the earth..and fall madly in love with them the next day, it had to be that this poor child was born to his nephew, now her life was in danger...but if Tracey was born...HE SURVIVED HIM! That thought made him rigid with anger, so much so that his grip tightened making Tracey yelp.

"Uncle...that hurts..."

She whimpered trying to pry his hand off her arm.

I don't know what happened but my uncle stopped suddenly making me wake up, I thought he was going to kill me because his grip was getting tighter and tighter until it was throbbing, what did I say now? Can't I say something right! For once without being almost killed? Just once! I stared at him fearfully and then glanced at my, well his feet as we began to walk again, we were going up the stairs, to his room probably, but no he took me into his sisters room, I looked at him and shook my head.

"Its too soft, I could suffocate!"

I whined, he just dropped me on the bed and stormed out, I was scared to sleep...in such a big bed, what if he smothered me? Or worse stabbed me...i don't know and I quite frankly was too scared to sleep so I looked in the drawers, I found my backpack, I looked at the photo of me, mummy...and daddy...i sniffed and tears began to make there way down my cheek...my uncle must think I'm a big crybaby...but...I MISSED MY DADDY!

"Daddy...why'd you have to leave? Why didn't you stay..."

I whimpered, not realising my uncle had heard every word...

Michael was furious...so not only did his nephew flee him, he got a woman pregnant with his child, then fled from her too...no wonder his niece was so well hidden, being the last blood relative, she would have to be hidden well...this enraged him to the max, his mark burned. But he had to remember, it was not his niece's fault...it was her dick of a dad's!

' Why couldn't Laurie give birth to her! At least I would have enjoyed taking her! '

Michael sighed mentally as he went to his room, he listened to the girl wail and eventually covered his head with his pillow.

_Damn noisy kid!_

He cursed inwardly as he continued to try and sleep

**3:00 am**

Michael had bloodshot eyes, it was a good thing he wore a mask otherwise he would look like death! His niece had cried all night until 2:00 am and when she was asleep, she snored...LOUDLY, he felt like going and ripping her voice box out, he heard the demonic child get up...oh no she was going to come and see him...

' Easy Mike...keep it calm and collected...'

Michael sighed as he saw the door open

"UNCLE"

I screamed happily, he covered his ears

"too loud?"

I giggled, he nodded

"Sorry..."

I mumbled as I walked out of his room, I heard him collapse back into bed

"Silly Uncle"

I laughed going downstairs, I took some paper and pens and began drawing, it helped me when I was nervous.

Michael did not want to get up to that kid, it was what he was dreading most, what horror could she be doing, he dared himself to look as he got out of bed, to his relief she was just drawing, he sighed as he snuck down, he thought he was in the clear...

"Hi Uncle"

Crap...she caught him

I smiled as my uncle came downstairs, he gave a quick wave of his hand as he disappeared into the kitchen, I was a little hurt, I wanted him to see my drawing...maybe I should show him?

I trotted into the kitchen and smiled, my uncle was asleep on the counter, I went up to him and sat, I waited then yelled.

"MORNING"

He jerked up, and was scowling under his mask

_Could she not leave me in bliss for..ONE second!_

He was sneering when she shoved a picture in his face, that did it...

I smiled at him and held out my drawing

"Look its me and-"

I never finished he ripped it in two, I stared scared before crying and running away

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE HAPPY WITH ME!"

I wailed running up the stairs

Michael had had it up to here with here idiocy so he had to vent out, but he regretted it when he saw the picture, it was a very good drawing of him and her hugging each other, Michael slapped his forehead, of course, why couldn't he have realised it, she missed her mother, she must have hugged at night, he felt a huge pang of guilt, that must have been what led him to her room.

I was still crying when he came in, I pulled my head under, the sheets becoming wet, I felt him sit down, I didn't care, he hurt me. Deeply. He deserved this resentment, I felt him lie down on the bed, I decided to unbundle myself from the covers, he was lying facing the ceiling when I unbundled myself he looked at me.

"Hi?"

I said, he nodded.

What could he do? Here he lay with his niece. He slunk up to her and embraced her in a warm hug, she looked shocked at his hug and was stiff then calmed down.

I was just looking at him when all of a sudden...he hugged me, just put his arms around me and hugged me, I was wary at first, I thought he would pull his knife out or strangle me...but I realised he was trying to apologise so I gave in and hugged back, I whispered.

"Thank you...Michael..."

I buried my face in his shoulder, happy that he embraced me...

Awe that was sweet in the end

Michael is fighting his paternal with his eternal curse

Tracey may be the thing to break Michaels curse

That's if she lives...

R&R

Please?

Thanks!


	8. A Fathers love

Little Runaway

A Father's Love

Mrs Downz was being eaten alive by the guilt of losing Tracey, she could barely look at her reflection, she wished she never broke up with Steven, if she hadn't maybe they would be safer and Tracey wouldn't have ran away from them….from her…

"I have to be strong…."

She sighed trying not to think about her missing daughter, rather how to find her and make sure that psycho of a man Michael never got her either….because if Michael got Tracey, then there was no hope at all….not for Tracey, she was too little to horde him off, that thought of her baby girl, dead, stabbed or just gone made her sick to her stomach.

"I need to look and find something, maybe buy a sniffer dog? Yeah get him to sniff her out."

She thought happily as she got up weakly, the police had turned her down but she didn't care! If they were too lazy to move their asses then she would do all the work herself! Luckily her husband was an ex-marine so he taught her how to work a car, gun and how to talk with a walkie talkie….that reminded her if she had hers…..would he still have his….

"There's only one way to find out…"

Mrs Downz gulped as she flipped the switch and uttered a weak

"Steven?"

In a cabin 7 miles away….

Steven was lying by the fire, tears leaking from his blue eyes, he got up and made some coco, during the mixing he never heard the talkie.

"Steven! God damn it pick up the damn phone!"

Mrs Downz cried as she waited

Steven sat down with his coco, that's when he heard the sobbing voice of a woman, he looked at the talkie and was shocked.

'cant be…'

He thought as he picked up the phone

"Honey?"

He choked on his tears when his wife began to sob telling him about her incident

"WHAT! TRACEY IS GONE!"

Steven all but screamed making his poor with cry more

"Sorry…I'm sorry, how did she go missing"

He said calmly but when he heard what she did he all but lost it.

"YOU STUPID AIRHEADED BAD EXUSE FOR A WOMAN!"

He screamed.

"YOU JUST LEFT THE HOUSE WITH SOME MAN! A STRANGER NO LESS! HOW COULD YOU! SHE WAS NINE SHARON! NINE YEARS FREAKING OLD! I'M GLAD I LEFT YOU! THE ONLY BAD SIN I DID WAS LEAVE OUR DAUGHTER WITH YOU! WELL DON'T WORRY! SIT ON YOUR ASS AND WATCH TV! I'LL FIND HER, ONE MORE THING…ROT. IN. HELL!"

Steven screamed slamming the talkie down.

Mrs Downz cried even harder, he was right, how could she have left Tracey alone. She was a child, not even legally aloud to be alone, why did she ever listen to Hue? How she ever agreed to go with Hue she will never know, she must have been stoned or drunk, either way, she shouldn't have left Tracey in the blue about what was happening, the poor girl must have been terrified, the only thing she didn't get was why her little girl wanted to run away….

"Was it something that I did?"

She pondered as she slipped a DVD named

'Tracey's first step'

Mrs Downz looked with mascara black eyes at the blank screen as it came to life with a brown haired toddler toppling over.

"I do it mama"

She giggled as she stood up and began to walk to her daddy, she made it and fell, Mrs Downz froze the tape at something black in the background….

"No…..IT COULDN'T BE!"

She stopped and zoomed in on the white mask….

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She cried as the tape played on and the man walked away, as if he was smiling.

Michael had been spying on them….and if he knew about Tracey…

Then she was as good as dead….

With Steven…

He was rigid with anger. So his bitch of a wife just gave up on his daughter, well screw her, if she wouldn't find Tracey then he guessed it was up to him…

"Hang in baby….daddy's coming"

He said as he headed out into the blistering snow, ready for anything that nature or Michael would throw at him.

Well that's this chapter done

Glad you like it so much

Will write soon

R&R

Bye,

SEE YA REAL SOON FOLKS

Tracey: Bye bye

Me: ^-^


	9. Tracey In Trouble

Little Runaway

Life with Michael : Day 2 – Panic

Since yesterday was a little tense, I decided to try and make my uncle happy, the only thing was that he never spoke...I tried jokes, nope, tickling...you don't want to know...and even not screaming, nothing made him happy, I asked him.

"Why are you so sad Uncle Michael?"

I asked looking at him, he stared at me as if in confusion.

Michael just wanted peace, that's what he was trying to tell her, if she left him alone then he'd be in a happy mood, but all she does is cuddle him and laugh, life is all a game to her, does she not realise the danger she is in? Is she so naïve that she taunts the face of doom? He didn't know and quite frankly didn't care, his plan was working, just ignore her and she'll leave him alone.

_Serves her for jumping on me!_

He thought with a moan as he rubbed his back

I was growing bored so I waved goodbye to my boring Uncle and decided to look at the garden...it was...red. He must have killed back here...ewww...why did he have to murder? Was it his job, and who was that old man? He seemed really mad with Uncle Michael...hmm, I know, I could go and ask the old man if my Uncle's job was to kill, yeah! That would make him happy to see how mature I was by going out on my own.

"I'll get my coat"

I chirped as I ran to my room.

Michael heard her run up and down...at least he was in peace, so he began to doze off to sleep...

_Maybe she isn't...so...bad..._

Michael thought as exhaustion claimed him

I took my uncle's knife...just in case, I'm sure he wouldn't mind...

I saw a big house, the name Smith's Grove Sanatorium was on the top, I decided to get a taxi to it...I had the oddest feeling that the old man was there, it was a good thing my dad taught me how to use a bus and a taxi.

In a house 7 miles away...

A large man with dark brown hair sat in front of a log cabin, he held onto a tiny necklace locket.

"Tracey..."

He whispered as tears ran down his cheeks, he was ashamed of himself, he abandoned his wife...their baby and for the sake of what? His crazy deranged supposedly dead uncle..he felt sick inside, but it was too late...2 years too late...all those years spent in fear, making them relocate from state to state...in a way...he was happy that Michelle had dumped him...the only sad thing about the dump was Tracey...his sweet...adorable..innocent...child was also lost...

"Tracey...please...for the love of god...be safe for me..."

He prayed as he sat the locket down and fell asleep

I was in that cab for abut a good four hours...I paid the man (stole my uncle's wallet heh heh) and then walked up the hill, for a mansion it sure had a lot of wires, my dad gave me present that I kept at all times, it was a lock pick manufactured to pick ANY even high sophisticated locks, so, YAY DADDY!

"I hope the old man is here..."

I gulped

Michael meanwhile was just waking up, he had a pleasant sleep, thanks to Tracey and whatever..she..where WAS she...he yawned as he got up expecting to find her in Laurie's room but no she wasn't there, he went downstairs...and was horrified, no Tracey, that old man would have his head, he ran to get his knife, gone, that little whelp, she stole it! He checked his pocket, great she took his wallet, so he was weapon less and broke just damn brilliant! He walked out of the house and was shot at, he ran back inside.

' When I get my hands on that thieving brat, I'll smother her! '

Michael scowled as he went out the back way, he now had to walk around unarmed and vulnerable thanks to his little thief of a niece, he was so tempted to kill her but...the man had him kinged, one check out of place and he is sent back to Smiths Grove Asylum...no-SHE WOULDN'T!

It just dawned on him, she was a clever kid

' She went to the old man!"

He seethed as he snuck out back, he grabbed an old axe and made his way towards the forests of Haddonfield, when he got hold of that little vixen he was going to tan her so bad, even ice wouldn't help...wait what was this odd emotion? It was weird like a cold clammy feeling in his chest, it was scary for him, he hated new things, not that they scared him, he just didn't know how to handle them.

'Damn emotion, it only slows me down, I'm better off without it!'

Michael sighed as he walked to Smith's Grove Sanatorium

With Tracey, who was half way up the steps, she stopped for a breath

"I don't see the man"

I mumbled as I tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge

"Dang! I wish it would open up!"

I pouted then was shocked as it opened up

"Voice-activated?"

I mumbled as I very carefully wandered in

(AN:I know its odd a little kid getting in the sanatorium but its all part of my story,so no flames!)

There was a straight corridor of grey, no windows, the dreary demeanour was starting to chill me to my core but I was a mature girl, I had to be, no one realised it but when I was younger, my mother was not as sober as she was now, I shuddered at it, the nights of her coming home like that, it was as if she was possessed. She used to get mad at everything that I said when my dad was mentioned, I was hut a lot, for 2 years, in those 2 years I had to grow up a lot more than my friends, I read books and stayed quiet, I always blamed my father for the drinking, my mother drank to fill the emptiness.

"At least it's over now"

I said lowly as I walked on, there was a cell that had masks covering the wall, I looked around confused, all the masks were black and green and...well...sad.

"This room feels sad"

I said as I felt the walls, I walked in and stared at the shackles

"Was a bear kept here?"

I wondered as I fingered the walls

Deep in the sanatorium

"What? You left cell 13 open?"

A worker seethed

"No one is there no more anyway! He died, his body donated to science"

The elder worker Ishmael explained

"Damn, he sure went hard didn't he?"

The worker said

"Harder than most men"

Ishmael laughed

"Any way, you better lock the cell, don't want any idiots going in and wrecking it"

Ishmael agreed with his young friend as they parted ways at the corner

With Michael...

'FINALLY! After getting past those damn cops, I'm in the clear, I swear, can't I just kill one person, ONE measly kid? Maybe I'll do it once I lock this damn brat in the attic!'

Michael thought as he walked up, unfortunately an alarm was triggered, he forgot that he was wearing a tag, even though he WAS supposedly dead, they still managed to pick him up! Just his damn luck, then again...this was a good chance to kill some people, he flexed his axe out as he approached the building, but oddly, there was no one there...

'Damn! I wanted a little fun!'

Michael sighed mentally

With Tracey

I was quite sad to see the state of this room, whoever kept it was a very messy person, there were masks littered all over this room, some on the walls, some on the bed, even some on the floor, my bedroom was nicer than this dreary place... I couldn't see the old man here so I decided to check somewhere else.

"Maybe the school?"

I mumbled but as I began to walk I saw shadows on the walls, I hid behind the bed as two men walked in, they looked tall and...weird.

"Hey, you said that Michael Myers lived here!"

The first one seethed

"He did, he must have died!"

The other man sighed, I don't know what came over me but...I leapt out and yelled at them

"HE IS NOT!"

I screamed realising my mistake

"Well, what have we here?"

The first man purred

"I-I'm warning you! My uncle will come and kill you!"

I yelled as I backed against the wall

"Now, now don't tell him about our little secret game"

He said, god, did he think I was an idiot, I was raised on watching my mother come home with dates and have sex right in front of me, it may have only been 2 years but she had a lot of guys in those years, I was sick of it, and I hated perverted men!

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

I wailed as he clamped his hand over my mouth, I cried.

Michael heard the wail, he knew that wail...

'Tracey!'

He thought with that odd feeling again, honestly why did he feel this feeling! He stopped as he thought of the men hurting Tracey. His hands clenched onto the axe as the feeling of anger coursed through his veins.

' I have not dodged police for 50 years just to watch my title go down the drain, these bastards should know by now...no one touches **my** prey and gets away, killing Tracey is my job, no one else's!'

Michael thought as he stormed towards the cell he used to call 'home'

Stephan meanwhile was on the aeroplane to America

"If that bastard has so much as touched a hair on her head, I'll kill him myself!"

Stephan growled as he stared at the unrelenting snow. He knew that he could die from doing this but, he was sinned anyway...leaving his wife with their child was a sin in its own cruel way, so if he could save her from this, he'd be a happy man...

"Please baby...be alive?"

he prayed as he watched the plane lift off above the snow coloured ground...

Well I'll end it here

Stephen sure is a devoted father, even if he did abandon her...

Michael is experiencing the odd world of emotions.

Tracey can't seem to get a break, all she wanted was to see the old man, by the way in case you don't know, he is Samuel Loomis. Ok?

Please R&R

Thanks


	10. Uncle Michael's Tainted Love

Little Runaway

Uncle Michael, Tainted Love

Michael was nearing the sobs, that feeling was very powerful now, why did he feel so much emotion for his niece? He never felt it before, so why now? Was it because of Loomis? Her need for family? Or his devotion to kill her? He didn't know what was driving this dedication to protect his new niece but whatever it was controlled him, eh whatever, so long as he got to kill SOMETHING but his curse was burning a hole in his wrist, that little bitch would be the death of him, he couldn't wait to kill her...

'If you put one check out of place. I'll send you back to the Asylum!'

He cursed the old man

'Stupid old fart!'

he seethed as he ran to the room, he was furious by what he saw, a black haired man was trying to undress Tracey, she was in tears, and Michael's cell was a wreck, his temper snapped. Tracey whimpered lowly to him.

"Uncle Michael, hurt them"

she cried silently, the men looked at him

"Oh so your the kid's uncle, cool Michael Myers costume, get it on Amazon?"

The man smiled putting his hand up for a hi-five, Michael grabbed it and began twisting the arm back.

"Hey dude! l-lay off!"

The man tried to get free but it caused his arm to snap off due to the strength of Michaels grip, the other man got off Tracey and jumped on Michael, Tracey scurried under the bed and watched in fear, she had never saw her Uncle so...Inhuman. He slashed the man's head clean off, it landed right in front of Tracey, she cried hard as her uncle mutilated the dead body, he was about to kill the other man but Tracey shot out and grabbed his hand.

"Uncle Michael please stop!"

I begged but he pushed me down, I fell on my bottom and could only watch as he brutally killed the man, blood painted the walls, I stared in fear, maybe he would just kill me quick, but to my shock, he dropped his axe and hugged me, I was so shocked that I didn't know what to do, so I hugged back, he tightened the grip on me and buried his mask in my hair, I was crying happy tears...at last...I did something right...I mumbled.

"I'm sorry uncle Michael..."

I sobbed he looked at me and shook me as if he was saying.

'Do you realise how scared you made me!'

Michael cried mentally as he shook her

"Are you mad?"

I whimpered, he lifted me up and shook his head

"I'm glad..."

I smiled at him as he walked home, I was a little wary of my uncle...but so far...he hasn't harmed me...much...a little slash but that's it...I miss my mommy...daddy...when will I see them again? I looked at my uncle who walked on, I didn't know him...but I loved him...he was dangerous...but he was my guardian...he detested me...but I wanted to please him, those were the things that I craved.

'Please god...don't sin my uncle Michael...he's just sad'

I thought as I dozed off to sleep in his arms

Stephan was just arriving in America, the firs thing he asked the airline receptionist was

"How many miles to Haddonfield Illinois!"

He demanded

"U-Uh just 10 miles north"

The woman said slightly scared as the man rushed by her.

Stephan was so close to his baby girl...yet he couldn't help but feel so faraway too, all those years...what if Tracey rejected him?

"No, I can't think that way...she'll be happy...I know it"

Stephen sighed as he ordered a cab

With Tracey

Huh...where am I? I remember going to sleep but where are we now? This isn't the house, is it? I looked around confused, I felt a hand on my waist.

"Uncle Michael?"

I whispered, the silent figure looked at me, Yup its him

"Where are we?"

I asked, he gestured me to follow, he showed me a vast forest

"Is this where we are staying?"

He pointed to me

"B-But I can't stay all by myself! I'll starve!"

I moaned, he shook his head and wrote down on paper

No, I'm going to check on something, stay here until I get back and DON'T leave till I knock three times...ok?

He noted, I smiled and nodded

'Finally, she's quiet!'

Michael said as he headed out, I looked at him, he seemed...tense as if something was wrong...

"My uncle is so silly"

I giggled as I looked around the cabin

"I'm...bored"

I muttered as I looked for something to do

With Michael

'My curse was ready to snap me any minute, I had to get away!'

He thought with pain, but just as soon as he got out of the forest, his curse was burning again.

'What! What now? I'm far away and still it burns-'

Michael said then saw the face he'd never thought he would see ever again...

Stephan...

Michael clenched his axe with a burning anger and began to advance, he would destroy this pest once and for all, he wasn't connected to his little deal, so if he killed him he only had the wife and the kid to kill later on...the kid would die, late, late, later on, that was his scheme

'I have not gone soft'

Michael convinced himself as he silently disappeared into an ominous dark mist that suddenly appeared, he saw his nephew Stephan go towards the forest, he smirked in satisfaction. He could kill him before he got to Tracey.

'How fun'

He smiled sadistically behind his mask

Loomis had seen Stephan and couldn't believe it was him, he was alive and well

'Wonder what...'

He thought then was smacked with a sickening realisation.

'He's going after his daughter!'

Loomis thought and was faced with another more dangerous position.

"Michael will kill him before he gets to Tracey"

Loomis suddenly said with a hint of anger

"No, I'll stall him...even if I die, the child deserves to see her **real **father"

Loomis said as he grabbed his gun and stormed out of his house, he knew exactly where Michael would strike Stephan.

'You won't get away this time you monster'

Loomis thought angrily

With Tracey

I was a little bored and tired...and more bored, where had my uncle gone? To kill again, I guess it was a hobby, I had seen a lot of violence when I was young, mum, when she divorced, took up hooking, some men got me teddy bears, but someone hut me and my mum snapped his arm, I still have the sickening sound in my head...ugh! It was then that I heard the gunshots, my body stilled, what if my uncle was hurt? Or he was dead...

Whatever the reason, I jumped from the bed and ran to the door, I began battering it with my fists, now they were bleeding, I didn't care my uncle was in danger and it was my turn to help, I would not burden him any more!

"I will be useful to him!"

I said strongly as I battered the door hard enough for it me to smash the wood and get the door opened...

It was funny...

My daddy had always told me...

Curiosity will kill you dear...

I never for once took his word for it...

Not until that day in the woods...

Well I think I'll end it here

What will happen?

Will Tracey see her daddy?

Will Loomis interfere?

R&R

BYE


	11. Stephen's Death and Complicatons!

Little Runaway

Daddy? Michael's Frustration

I had run to the small clearing that was visible but I was still really lost, the forest grew sxary and the creatures looked very menacing, I regretted leaving the cabin.

BANG BANG

I jumped in fright, that was not too far away, I had to see who was hurting my uncle, I didn't have anyone left in this alien world, he was all I had to cling to, I could not and would not allow him to die!

"You sick bastard!"

I heard a voice yell, it was unfamiliar yet I knew it...

Why?

Michael was furious, his sneak attack backfired, the old bastard Loomis shot his shoulder blade making him fall, Stephan turned and gasped at the tall white shape. He scowled defiantly at the death machine, Loomis frowned, this was unexpected...

'If he retaliates, he'll surely lose his life'

Loomis thought as he watched Michael stagger up

"You want me you damned son of a bitch? COME GET ME!"

Stephan yelled as he ran into the forest, Michael pursued him without even thinking of looking behind, where little Tracey was just getting up the hill, she saw the old man, he was breathing raspy breaths, his side was oozing blood, that scared her a little but, living with her killer uncle, she was oddly getting used to the sight, the smell however, she hated.

"I wonder if uncle Michael has come by yet?"

She muttered as she looked around

"This way?"

I was confused to say the least, why would my uncle want to harm or kill? Was it his job? His hobby? I really wanted to know and the old man was not helping, in fact, he just made it harder, like my uncle feared him, that's mean using his authority to control him.

"I miss uncle Michael..."

I admitted silently

Stephan had run as fast as his legs could take him, what was he thinking! He could never survive his uncle, even if he wanted to, Tracey was as good as gone to him with Michael out there, she may as well be dead!

"Oh Tracey, I loved you more than anything...I'm so sorry I let you go..."

Stephen wept, that was when he heard it, the sweet smell of vanilla and grass, he cried, it couldn't be...

Stephan jumped from his hiding spot and stared 10 meters into confused blue eyes, her beautiful blond hair had been tarnished with mud and he skin was coated with dirt but it was her...

It was Tracey...

I stared confusedly into the man's eye's...

There was a soft protective gaze in his eye, it was so familiar yet so unfamiliar as well, where had I seen those kind trusting eyes?

"Tracey? Don't you know me? It's Stephan...your daddy"

As soon as he said that word I began shaking, unnecessary tears rolled down my cheeks, all the emotions that went un noticed by mom burst out, I ran into his arms and he pet my head, I just cried my heart out as he comforted me, he whispered into my ears.

"Tracy...I love you"

He whispered, I clung tighter to his white shirt, all those years, nightmares, beatings were worth it for this day, I was with my daddy...

my life was complete again...

If only the world was that kind...

The next few minutes seemed to go in slow motion, my daddy's eyes screwed up tight, his mouth gasped in pain as blood splattered on my face, there was a sickening crack at the back of my dad's head, he gave one more sad smile before falling limp to the ground...

I just sat there, not looking at the killer...

My father was taken by the hands of a crazed killer right in front of my eyes...

I was numb...

completely and utterly numb...

Michael stared uncaring at his niece and dead nephew, he saw the tears drip from her eyes and smacked her to the side, her head jerked up sorrow and anger, not fear, was etched on her small angelic face in a small voice she asked.

"Why...Why did you take my daddy from me?...WHY!"

She eventually cried again

'If only she knew the pain I was in, if only she could comprehend the danger she was I! But she can't and eventually that will sadly be her undoing...'

Michael thought sadly as he stared at her again, she was still crying but her face wasn't as red, she made no attempt to move, if she was going to stay here and die, so would he, minus the die part, he was already dead...

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, the sun was setting and neither had move, although it was clear that little Tracey was cold, her shivering never ceased, He slowly got up and approached Tracey, she never spoke, Michael had heard of this womanly thing, the silent treatment, he was mute anyway so he would play along with it, it gave him some peace and serenity at least.

'Thank the lord'

He smiled absent-mindedly as he scooped up his niece and began walking home...

Loomis had managed to limp away, he heard the wails of the child and cringed.

"Poor dear...so young as well..."

Loomis tutted thinking she was dead

"That monster will pay for it, I owe the child and her father that much..."

Loomis muttered as he struggled to get up again, he was going on 67 and he couldn't do this all his life, on the last Halloween of October...Michael's rein was going to end...

With a loud bang...

"I won't fail Haddonfield again...too much innocent blood has been shed already...I won't allow more children to die"

Loomis muttered as he reached behind a pillow and cocked the gun, he kept his eyes locked on the door, not realising that Michael would not be returning for a long, long time...

It was just approaching midnight when Tracey gently opened her eyes, she saw that she was on a boat, she looked and saw her uncle lying down, they were in the middle of a lake, there were no paddles, she realised what he was doing and tried to jump he grabbed her leg and held he to his mask.

"Please don't do this, please, I'll never disobey your words again, I'll help you kill people, just...DON'T LET ME STARVE"

she wept, Michael sighed and place her down gently, his intentions weren't to kill her, but to teach her who's boss, that and he was angry about the Stephan incident, he wasn't going to murder him in front of her, but sooner or later, he was going to die, so was she...It was just nature...

And nature at the best of times...

Was a bitch.

Well I'll leave it here

Oh Michael was BAD in this chapter

Poor Tracey, she finally gets her daddy only to have Michael snatch him away

Will she EVER be able to trust her uncle again?

R&R to see

Bye


	12. Forgiven Sins, Rockabye Tracey

Little Runaway

Fixing the Broken Doll, Forgiving His Sin

Michael had noticed his niece hadn't ate that night, even when he swam to shore with her on his back, she hadn't uttered a word, not a yelp or giggle, he hated to say but...

He missed the noise...

I could feel his eyes on me, the tender eyes of my father as he embraced me, my real daddy was with me, my once shattered life was whole again...until _**he**_ broke the glass again, he just took him without so much as a sorry or explanation, just killed him straight out...why? That was all I wanted to know...why?...he may as well just stab me through the heart, it's already broken now, like the rest of my sad body...

Michael began to feel very uncomfortable, and that was very rare, normally it is his victims that get squeamish thinking of the pain he had in store for them, but this was very different, this was a young, naïve child who had just lost the little remains of her childhood, now pay heed, Michael was not one for guilt, but killing Stephan in an inhumane way in front of his 9 year old child was not how he wanted, it was just the way they turned out, nature.

'I have to think of a way to see her smile again'

He thought as he got up, Tracey whimpered and shielded herself, this thoroughly hurt him, she had always been so happy, lively, no fear on her expression, was the killing that bad that it traumatized her?

Michael slapped his head

'Of course it would, he was her father for Christ's sake!'

Michael sighed as he went out of the cabin, giving Tracey some much needed rest...

I heard the cabin door slam shut, I just looked around, he had un boarded the windows...it's a start at least, now I can see the moonlight shine through, like mommy and I used to do, I remember when I was no older than 5, mom had a boyfriend who loved to camp, he was a nice man, unlike the rest, they wanted her for her body, not her personality, I learned at a young age that I hated men, one of mom's boyfriends was a drunk, my mother wasn't in one time, so he found me, he slapped and kicked me, I was 7 when that happened.

The worst thing happened last year on my birthday, I was blowing out my candles when mom came back steaming drunk, I had a beautiful tiara that daddy made for me, I loved it, I was also wearing a princess dress but anyway, I ran up to mom to tell her how happy I was that dad was coming...I regretted it.

For the first time in a long while, my mother beat me. She called me a useless daughter and that it was my fault that she never had any luck, she said my ugliness repelled them, I didn't cry, I was just stunned, she shoved me out of the way and then drowned herself in beer, from that moment, I hated two things.

Beer and Men.

Michael was in the forest clearing, trying to cleanse **his** mind, he had seen a lot of sorrow in his lifetime, but the sadness on that child's face got to him, made him regret killing, not that killing Stephan didn't please him, it was his soul duty to kill him, but he did feel sorry for his niece, especially when she has all alone in the world now...

'There has to be one way to make her happy, if she continues like this...I don't even know why I care about her, why is it that this child has a hold of my will? WHY?'

He asked himself as he slumped against a tree.

'Why?'

He silently sobbed, a thing he never did...

Meanwhile several miles away...

Her mascara had dribbled down her eyes, but she never cared, after mourning and mourning, she decided to take a stand, she would not spend any more time in misery, her baby girl was out there and she was all alone, she needed her mom!

Mrs Downz struggled to hold her body up, she was certain that her daughter was alive, she just knew that she was, and hope was a thing she was not giving up, where there's hope, there's a solution.

"Hold on baby, mommy's coming for you!"

She said sternly as she walked to the door, hell bent on getting her baby back.

'I swear on my life, I will never fail Tracey again'

She vowed silently as she headed out the door and towards the nearest airport.

With Michael

He had just about done everything to cheer his niece up.

Piggy backs rides, snow cones, lollipops, he even got her an Akita puppy(he stole it) , the thing she had always dreamed of, but all of it, except the dog, was rejected, he gave up, her heart would never be whole, he knew he had gone too far, and as a result, he had tarnished his once angelic niece...

He felt ashamed...

I looked at my uncle and had to hold back a gasp, he was on his knees his hands on his face, he looked really sorry, well, that still didn't faze me, he took my father, how could I even think of forgiving him...

He may as well die!

I winced at my own words, how could I say that, true he killed my father but, he did spare me from death and he hurt everyone who hurt me... I want to hate him, but another side wants to forgive him and get back to semi-normal life., I looked at my puppy, it smiled at me, a sweet non threatening creature that my uncle had got for me, he could have killed it, bit instead he spared it, like he did me, maybe my father had done something really bad? Maybe that was why my uncle killed him? I knew wishing death on a person was a sin, but, he killed my dad, didn't that count as a sin too?

'Even one who has many sins may refresh the waters of guilt, that is the verse the father used in the great reckoning, never forget that Tracey, if someone has sins forgive and help them heal those sins, ok?'

I remembered my old friend Tina, she was 14 and her mother beat her, for some reason she still loved and worshipped her, I didn't understand it but for some reason that verse stayed in my mind forever, maybe this was the situation she meant? I didn't really know but it was worth a shot.

Michael still had his head in his hands when he felt a small hand on his hand, he looked up and saw his niece smiling that innocent smile that he loved, she climbed on his lap and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry for being bad and going out when you told me to stay in...but I heard the gun and I thought..."

She trailed off, now he knew why she came...

She was scared..

Michael pointed to his chest and shook his head, she cocked her head to the side, he place her hand on the bit where his heart should have been, she gasped in fright.

"Your...dead?"

she asked a little taken aback, he nodded sadly.

A moment of silence went by before Tracey began to laugh, confusing the dead man beside her.

"I'm sorry but, now I realise why you don't eat or have any friends over."

She laughed, Michael scolded her off.

"What? Was that...insensitive?"

She asked, he nodded

"I'm sorry"

she mumbled, he shook his head and caressed her hair earning a tired yawn from the child, she tried to throw off sleep but it won in the end, this amused him a little as he pulled down the covers of the cabin bed, he was about to leave but her small limp arm tugged his sleeve, he looked at her.

"Please, don't leave me again"

She whispered barely audible.

Despite his raging curse that began to burn...

He stayed...

Until her little eyes drooped over...

He watched his angelic niece...

I felt sleep tug my eyes but I didn't want to be alone, I needed some closure and having him here, killer or not was the safety that I really craved at the moment, when he said he would stay, I gave a tired smile and went to sleep.

I had the weirdest dream...

I saw a little boy, he had a misshaped head and was holding a knife, there was a little girl playing in the water, he charged at her, I tried to help but, when he got to the water...

He froze, like time had went still...

The little girl smiled at him, she never saw me...

"Why are you so sad little boy?"

She asked, he pointed to his face and blinked his scrunched up eye, the girl laughed a little but stopped when he tightened his grip on his weapon, she soothed him.

"Relax, I won't hurt you. What is your name?"

She asked, he pointed to the bottom of the knife.

"So your name is Jason?"

He nodded

"Oh, my name is Kit"

She smiled as she hugged him, she then looked at me and whispered

"You don't have to be afraid any more."

And with that I drifted off into a blissful and un tortured sleep, keeping in mind what the had girl said.

**I didn't need to fear any more**

Well I think I will end it here

Aww Michael really was sorry..

but will it last?

Is this all an illusion?

What about Mrs Downz?

Will she get her baby back?

Or

Will Tracey stay hidden forever?

R&R to find out

Oh and.

Tracey wants to end it

Tracey:To everyone watching...READ OR MY UNCLE WILL KILL YOU...bye

Me:O_O

Tracey: bye bye

again

O_O

BYE


	13. Poor Little Runaway

Little Runaway

Pressure

It was late in the morning when I woke up, uncle had gone, probably to kill, I was a little used to that now, I saw he had left his weapon...

Why?

Isn't that what he used to kill? Oh well, he's dead, I guess the dead can kill with their hands, they showed it in a movie I watched at Tina's house, her mom was out cold, so she invited me in, it was sorta scary to think that at any moment she could stumble down and beat us, especially Tina. But luck was siding with us and nothing happened, oh yeah I was only 6 at the time, I told you, I matured fast for a child, I had to. Living with an addict for a mum and all the men she went with, I don't think I could have coped if I didn't force myself to change, the real me isn't sad, lonely or stupid, the real me is a little girl who wants love, care and affection...

Three things I have been starved of...

Until now..

My uncle, as crazy as he seemed actually cared for me more than my mother, and that is a sad thing to say, especially from her own child...

But you know what?

Crap happens, I heard a man say it one night, my uncle had left and someone came by, they were talking about a missing boy, one was an officer, the other a citizen.

"Shame about that lil tyke who was murdered, don't know who it was that done it but, boy was it gruesome"

The officer said, the other man scoffed

"If ya ask me, it does the world a heap of good, too many god damned kids here anyway!"

He laughed I gasped, how could he say that with no remorse, I hope my uncle kills him!

When I had heard that there were more and more sadistic men in the world. Not just sadistic but the perversity of some men was sickening, sometimes I really hated when my uncle left at midnight, it made my world feel insecure and dangerous, I asked him one night.

"Can't you stay? Just till morning?"

He shook his head, I nodded feebly, he pet my head and went out, he always came back with food or treats, so that was a thing to look forward to, I guess...

But still, ever since a night at my mom's I have been wary, one night I was sleeping and I heard a noise so I got up, a man was trying to get in, I screamed and he yelled at me, I ran into my room and cowered in my bed...I was 4 when that happened, I couldn't help but feel vulnerable at night times from that moment, especially now, here with my uncle...

But he always came to my rescue...

or at least...

I thought he did...

Until one night...

I was sleeping soundly when I heard the door creak open, it was 11:30 far too early for my uncle, I blinked a few times before seeing the silhouette of a large creature come in, I lay shaking, the knife across from me, the creature moved towards me almost gently, I was frozen to the spot until the covers began to slowly ease down, I saw the large creature manifest into a monster, I cried as I grabbed the knife and plunged it deep in the chest of the monster, I cried harder as blood spurted on me and over the sheets of the bed, lightning clashed on the cabin sparking a small light, I saw the monster wasn't a monster...

It was a man...

The same man I saw badmouthing that poor boy...

He smiled at me

"Go on love, give us a hand, will ya"

He asked, I stared at him solemnly before raising the knife

"H-Hey kid stop that! It's not right! STOP!"

He wailed, I smiled cruelly

"Crap, happens!"

I swung the blade hard into his skull...

His eyes dulled and his skull cracked open, I stood there shaking, not in fear, but in...happiness, was this what insanity felt like? Did my uncle feel this way too? Blood surrounded me and I fell asleep, for now, I felt like I truly belonged with my uncle...

I was a blood red angel...

When Michael got back, he was shocked, there was blood as far as the eye could see and his little niece sitting in the middle, he picked her up and she smiled.

"The bad man can't hurt me any more uncle"

Tracey smiled as she wiped the knife clean, Michael was in two states of his mind.

Worry and Rejoice

Worry because, his nine year old niece thinks killing is ok and doesn't mind the sight of a bloody corpse...

Rejoice because this meant he could possibly kill to entertain her...

'Why has this happened? She was meant to only stay until she got useless...I'm starting to l-NO!I DO NOT! I don't like having her here...she is a nuisance who will die when the time comes...yes I'll think that...yes'

Michael sighed then saw her face, her innocent, blood splattered face, he felt something he hadn't felt in his cold dead chest for a long time...

He felt guilty...

His hand clenched his dead heart as he slunk down, his niece was like him now, alone, sadistic...sinned.

I looked at my uncle and went over, he slapped my hand away and I jumped, he stared at me angrily, he showed me a piece of mirror and I gasped, I was covered in blood, my eyes were black and I was pale, I held my hand over my mouth, I was a demon, I was hideous, I was...I was...him!...

I was just like my uncle!

I turned to face him and cried

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! ITS ALWAYS YOU! I...I HATE YOU!"

I screamed as I ran out, my uncle stood in front of the door I hit his leg, but he never moved, I slowly gave up and just cried...

"I want my mommy, I just want to go home"

I wept, he never touched me...

and for once...

I was happy just to mourn...

Meanwhile...

"I saw my daughter, I'm damn sure it was her! Please, Michael is out there!"

Mrs Downz begged, the police turned her down, she retorted

"Call yourself the fucking PD? When you can't or won't help a desperate mother! You make me fear for our god-damned country! Go rot!"

She sneered and the policeman slapped her.

"Listen you frigging slut, your daughter is probably hiding from you and the men you bring home, I ask you? Did you ever for a minute think of the pressure you installed upon her, no I guess you were too drunk to even consider her, here's my advice, give up, your daughter wasn't taken, she ran from you, accept this and move on, if you continue to bother our force, I'll personally set the hounds upon you! Goodnight ma'am!"

The police man said as he threw her out, people stared at her

"What the fuck are you staring at?"

She spat as she walked away, only to be hut in the face with a paper

"Mother-"

she cut off when she saw the image...

"T-Tracey..."

She almost cried at the sight of her baby, now she knew she had to keep her hope, if she didn't, she would never see her baby again.

"If that fucker thinks that I will just let my child die, then I will prove him wrong, dead wrong!"

Mrs Downz spat as she gripped the paper and stomped towards the nearest airport.

Tomorrow she was going to stare death in the face and reclaim her child.

"Even if I die, at least I can say I never gave Tracey up, I'll die a happy woman knowing that!"

Mrs Downz proclaimed as she headed into the airport.

"Hang on baby, momma's coming!"

Oh this was a very...disturbing? Chapter, so Tracey has snapped, will she run away? Or will this finally be Tracey's final fault?

Will Michael remain calm or will he lose his cool and do something he regrets?

And...

Will Mrs Downz finally see her baby?

R&R

Thanks


End file.
